


Bloodlust

by VenusGiftofDesire (SirenaVoyager)



Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Erotica, F/M, Making Love, Plot Twist, Romance, Sex, Vampires, primal urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/VenusGiftofDesire
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay are vampires who fight over who gets to drink blood from another hapless victim. When passion turns to lust, however, they are truly primal creatures of the night.Originally part of my Kinktober 2019 Challenge. Prompt: Blood KinkContains moderate blood/gore.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561489
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Paint My World With) The Colors of Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152416) by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42). 
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154591) by [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee). 



> A/N: A word of warning to readers...DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME! Partially inspired by scenes from HBO's "True Blood."
> 
> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.
> 
> Work is unbeta'd.

Blood is the physical essence that gives life to a mortal being, and for Kathryn’s latest victim, the draining sensation of it being mercilessly taken from him is heaven compared to waiting to slowly bleed out. If he’s going to die tonight, he may as well let a dangerously attractive vampire drink every last drop. That thought brings him solace as he slips away.

Kathryn hums in satisfaction as she feels the blood splash her tongue before she coaxes it down her throat. This blood is her favorite; Type AB, the perfect mixture of two sweet desserts and tangy fruit. In this part of the village, such a blood type is rare, so she lately has had to tolerate drinking nothing but bland Type O blood. She is so busy savoring every last drop of this man’s blood that she doesn’t notice a tall, muscular figure emerging from the woods.

Upon seeing her feast on what was supposed to be his kill, he lets out a snarl. Kathryn detaches from the man’s neck and looks up to lock eyes with a furious Chakotay, outfitted only in dark jeans and his sculpted chest painted in blood. She smiles coyly, loving the image of him before her. 

“I was going to drink this man’s blood!” Chakotay exclaims. “I was the one who hunted him down!”

Kathryn looks down at the meal and simply shrugs her shoulders. “When you were a child, didn’t they teach you to write your name on your lunch bag so we’d know it was yours?” she answers back in a condescending tone, “I certainly don’t see your name on him, so finders keepers.”

“I did not stalk this man to let you take his blood from me,” Chakotay spits as his anger mounts, “It took six hours of waiting for the right moment to attack.”

Kathryn lets out a low chuckle. “Well, thanks for saving me the trouble. Your generosity is much appreciated.”

Her mockery and shameless sense of entitlement fuels his rage, and he hisses menacingly. Her sadistic expression fades into a vicious glare accompanied by a feral hiss of her own and she bares her bloodstained fangs. 

“I will make you regret the three-hundred years you’ve lived as a vampire,” Chakotay growls, “I should plunge a stake into your heart for this.”

Kathryn lays the corpse down on the grass before standing. “If you’d have asked nicely, I would’ve considered sharing his blood with you, but of course you have to go and make yet another empty threat like the disappointment you’ve been ever since I gave you eternal life over death.” Unfazed by his aggressive expression, she goes for the kill. “I guess it _sucks_ to be you." 

Those words trigger a blood-boiling rage that corrodes Chakotay’s self-control and turns his brown eyes red. With lightning-quick speed, he has Kathryn pinned against a tree, his hand wrapped around her throat. Momentarily surprised, she hisses in response and grabs him by the shoulders. Her superhuman strength allows her to throw him across the open field, and he lands on his back with a thud. The next thing he is aware of is her towering above him, her face inches away from his.

“You could try to kill me, and I would have no reason to stop you,” Kathryn muttered coldly, “but you can’t deny that you’d be lost without me. You depend on me like you depend on the shadows to protect you from the sun. You’d have no reason to live forever without me. A big-muscled vampire twice your size would easily toss you in a pool of molten silver and you’d have no one to save your sorry ass. Whether you like it or not, I am a part of you, and I will be for all eternity.”

With a snarl, Chakotay lunges forward and latches onto her neck. Kathryn lets out a cry of surprise as he turns them over, so he is now on top of her. She grips his back, her nails tearing through the skin. His fangs detach as he howls in pain. With a mighty push, she rolls him back underneath her. 

Ready to make his next move, Chakotay grips Kathryn’s face, but he stops when he looks deeply into her eyes, her blue irises now glowing red with bloodlust. She may be callous, irritating, and unforgiving, but he can’t resist her when she’s wild and untamed. Kathryn’s breath hitches as she feels him hardening underneath her and smiles in satisfaction; this is what she wanted from him all along. She kisses him roughly and bites down hard on his lower lip, drawing blood and eliciting a loud gasp from him.

“Oh, I love it when your blood boils with lust,” Kathryn growls huskily, “Now fuck me like the savage creature you are.”

Overcome by a combination of rage and desire, Chakotay rolls them over once more. He tears Kathryn’s violet sundress open and rips her bra and panties off of her body before he discards his pants, showing her how hard she has made him. With a low growl, she spreads her legs open and positions him to where she wants him. Without further delay, he forces his way inside her hot, tight walls and begins to thrust hard and deep.

Crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Kathryn bites down on his shoulder, relishing the taste of his blood, holding on for dear life as she feels him clamp down on her neck again. His hips gains speed and intensity, and she blissfully meets his thrusts with her own and digs her nails into his back again.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Chakotay grunts, “Take it! Take my cock like— oh, fuck, you feel so good.”

“Yes,” Kathryn hisses, “Let me milk that cock with my sweet pussy. Fuck it! Make it bleed!”

He obliges and thrusts into her savagely, tearing through her walls and feeling the warm blood trickle onto his hard skin.

“OHHH!” Kathryn lets out a guttural cry at the sharp pain and channels it into burning pleasure. She responds by gripping his penis with her strong vaginal muscles, making him groan deeply.

“Fuck cigarettes, alcohol, and drugs! **You** are my addiction,” he declares, “I can never, **ever** get enough of you. That’s why I could never kill you, no matter how much you anger me.”

Kathryn laughs heartily and pushes him until he is on his back with her straddling him. She grips his shoulders as she rides him, hissing in ecstasy. Chakotay sees her blood seeping around his penis, and he growls in approval.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” she rasps. “Fuck! Fuck, oh, yeah, you feel so fucking good!” 

“Bite me again,” he demands. “Bite me like you mean it.”

With a roaring grunt, Kathryn tears at Chakotay’s neck with her fangs, keeping her momentum as she does so. He returns the favor by biting her neck once more, drinking her blood while she drinks his.

For untold minutes, the two nightly predators voraciously devour each other, their primal grunts and moans breaking the silence of the empty field around them. Eventually, they feel each other on their way to climax.

“I can’t hold back, Kathryn,” Chakotay moans heartily.

“Yes,” Kathryn snarls. “Let me feel you come! Come on, baby, give it to me!” Her hips roll faster and harder until she climaxes with an ear-splitting scream, her inner flesh wounds bathing his cock with a thick wave of blood. The warmth of her blood triggers his own release, and he cries out with equal intensity as he pours himself inside her.

Completely spent, Kathryn collapses on top of Chakotay, her muscles twitching with aftershocks and feeling him do the same. Covered in blood and flesh wounds, they laugh as they bask in the afterglow. 

“Did I hurt you?” Chakotay asks with sincere concern after his laughter settles.

“Yes,” she answered. Upon seeing the flicker of guilt in his eyes, the red having faded to the original color, she reassures him, “You hurt me so good. For as long as I’ve been a vampire, no one has ever made me feel the way I do when I’m with you.”

Chakotay sighs somberly. “This all still feels so strange, so foreign to me. I’m grateful to you for saving my life, but I despise you for taking away my humanity at the same time.”

Kathryn pats his cheek tenderly. “It’s only been two weeks since you’ve transformed. It takes time before everything comes naturally. Believe me, I went through it all in my first couple of months. Thankfully, my creator was there for me every step of the way and taught me everything I needed to know. As long as you stay with me, I will do the same for you.”

Chakotay still doesn’t understand why she felt he deserved this new life, but he hopes that everything will make sense as he gets used to it. He licks his lips. “I’m famished. I need to feed, but I don’t have the strength to hunt again. If only you didn’t drink all of his blood.”

“Actually,” Kathryn replies, “I had just started when you came. There’s plenty for both of us.”

His eyebrows rise in surprise. "But, the way you were going on about--"

"I was saying that to get you worked up with bloodlust," she shrugs with a smug grin, "I wanted a good hard fuck full of bloodlust, and you gave it to me." She rises to her feet, wincing at the soreness in her folds and blood dripping down her legs, and helps him up. “Come on, Type AB blood will lose its flavor if it’s left untouched for too long. Besides, we both need it after what we just did.”

Settling on either side, Kathryn and Chakotay relish the feeling of satiated hunger and healed wounds as they drink the lifeless man dry.

***

As Kathryn and Chakotay return to the waking world from a sound sleep, they notice the dried fluids on his member, slightly hard from a morning erection, and between her legs. They look at one another in bewilderment.

“I had the strangest dream. We were vampires and we had the bloodiest sex I could’ve ever imagined,” Kathryn muses.

“That _is_ strange,” Chakotay replies, “I had the exact same dream. And we weren’t even on a dream quest.”

“I guess that’s what happens when you drink too much Klingon blood wine and talk about carnivorous fangs,” Kathryn concludes.

Chakotay shrugs his shoulders. “But it was a **bloody** good dream, right?”

Neither of them can hold back their laughter.


End file.
